Our world changed
by Goddesswind
Summary: Mary Chie and five others get the T-virus tested on them before Alice was brought into the equation. They were suppose to fight eachotherr to death but Mary refused and their new powers were revealed. It cause them to transport to 07 ghost dimension. They settle to help teito but will their past come to Haunt them when their presence is questioned? Will they save their loved ones?


**Goddesswind: Hey readers this is a story I've been working on for a while and I thought I would let you all read it since I hope you'll like it.**

**Sasuke: just get to the story**

**Goddesswind: *Glare* Well everyone please review this is not a sequel to Gyaku familia.**

All was well in the schools of Florida. Six friends were just starting high school. They had fun they studied but their personalities are extremely different. Mary the quiet one that keeps them out of trouble but if angered does get violent. Sydney the other blonde just more energetic and loves to poke Bubbles also clingy to Mary and Hailey. Bubbles the playful, kind one that is a bundle of energy. Choji is the calm one but is not always calm. Last Trey he is like Mary quiet, but doesn't resort to violence He also watches the others just in case. Four girls, two boys. Everything was normal until black vehicles picked each of them up or should I say snatched them without the others knowing with chloroform. Mary had bruised all of the attackers until she fell unconscious. Hailey had shouted curses and also bruised most of the attackers until the drug took hold. Bubbles had kicked and screamed but the drug acted fast for her. Sydney had done the same as Hailey. Choji had been too shocked to comprehend until it was too late. And Trey had struggled but had been calculating the situation until darkness struck him. They had all been informed that if they didn't follow orders their family would be targeted. But also informed about the T-virus that was created by Umbrella for bio organic weapons. They had been taken because they all had supposedly strong DNA. Yet none knew this was happening to their close friends. They all thought they were in this alone. They all keep quiet about it and didn't tell each other. The T-virus had been tested on animals they all watched in disgust as the scientists inject the innocent creatures with the virus. All was well in the beginning for the animals so the scientist's deemed it ready to be tested upon us.

(I will save this part for later Gomen or Sorry~)

The T-virus showed improvement in strength, speed, endurance among other things. The umbrella used this as a test. Once their hands were stained with the bloods of others. The threat of their family still looming over them. They had noticed their favorite object that they always kept near to them. Mary's cross had a fleck of pink, green, crimson, and yellow. Hailey's diamond bell had a fleck of Dark red, silver blue, and lilac. Bubble's heart flecked with pinkish green, Bluish green, and Reddish green. Sydney's spade flecked black, moss green, and White. Choji's tear drop flecked Silver, dark blue, and red. Trey's ring flecked light yet dark blue, grey, and dark purple. Umbrella told their parents that they were going to be in an important project so if they didn't come back for an amount of time that they didn't need to worry.

Mary was being dragged down a hallway, chain around her neck being yanked every few minutes. She glared at their back. She saw them shiver but she didn't know that her eyes flecked crimson. It turned back to normal before they looked at her. She was pushed into a bright room from the dark corridor. She was blinded but as she looked around she slowly walked to the middle of the room. She turned slowly examining the room. The other five doors opened and she turned around fast looking as five figures very familiar were thrown into the room. Two blondes held their eyes but were ready to fight if threatened. Two boys cringed at the brightness and the last girl cried out while grasping for something. Mary froze as they adjust before calling out to them softly. "Hailey...Sydney…Choji…Trey…Bubbles…?" She stood still watching as they whipped their head towards her then at each other. "Why are you guys here?" Mary said grabbing the chain around her neck. She ripped it off and threw it to a corner rubbing her neck that was red. The others were going to answer when a voice spoke from the intercom. 'You have proved to be fine specimens strongest and the only ones to survive. Now we find out who is the strongest. You shall all fight to the death to protect your family…' The voice said. The friends looked at each other in horror as Mary adopted a look of fury. Her cross started to shimmer as she lashed out not at her friends but the place itself. "I shall not fight them but you shall not harm my family!" She screamed. Her friends' watches as their items started to shimmer to. "Mary…" They whispered as they saw a thin silver wire connect all of them a glow of light pink shimmered over it before they disappeared. "Guards contain specimen 2741! NOW!" The guards rushed in tranquilizer guns ready. Hailey glared at one before the others gasped while she saw her eye's flash red and a devil tail swish around her in the reflection of the floor. "What did they do to us?!" She whispered but as she said the two guards near her froze and aimed at her feeling the murderous aura. The other guards fired as Mary did not calm down when ordered to. But just before they were going to hit they stopped and white pinkish wings spread out from her back. Her body glowed before the others glowed and they notice Trey had a different background behind him , Choji had a silver high light in his hair, Bubble's had a fire looking gleam in her eye, and Sydney had white Neko ear's on her head. All five of them then heard Mary's voice but gentler or calmer in their head say 'think of your family that you want to save from this but there's a different limit for all of us…' They all thought as they disappeared from the umbrella corporation HQ. Yet into a whole new world completely to them except familiar to Mary and Bubbles.


End file.
